Love At First Crash
by Nightincake
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. A story about two OC's of mine that crash headfirst onto Aerrows ship. What'll happen from then on? No one knows. Not even me. I'm winging this.


DISCLAIMER; I do not own Storm Hawks, nor any character from it. But I do own my OC.

We were going to crash... again, for the third time in two months.

This was ridiculous. No one was this bad a flyer.

"Um... Dolphin?" I said, calmly

"Mmm?" The girl infront of me mumbled.

"Dolphin!" I said, getting a little bit nervous.

"Yeah..?"

"DOLPHIN!" I screamed

"What, what, what! What is it!" She turned to me, bemused.

I pointed down.

"Oh, shit..."

I started laughing hysterically, Dolphin started screaming. We were headed for this huge ship which had appeared out of nowhere, and we were out of control! Curse dolphin and her driving! At least we weren't going to die.

A blond boy walked into the steering room of said ship, humming a tune.

"Hey, Finn, could you get Aerrow? I need him to see something..." the pilot said, his voice quivering a little.

He looked over at the blond boy, Finn.

"Whats up?" Finn asked, going over to Stork, the pilot, completely ignoring the question as always.

Stork points at the radar, which was showing a faint bleep.

"That. Now please get Aerrow."

The bleep was practically on them, but still they could see nothing out of the window.

"I could go check if you want..?"

This remark was unheard by Stork, who was still looking from the radar to the window. The he suddenly looked at the radar.

"Oh, dear..."

"What?" came several voices from the doorway, as Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Radarr came in.

They were answered with an almighty bang.

*5 seconds before*

"... This is gonna hurt..." I heard myself mumble, above the wind.

*BOOM.*

"Is everyone okay?" Aerrow was shouting, helping whoever he could.

"Hey, man, dont worry, S'all good!" Finn was saying, trying to get up.

"Everyone , grab your weapons! It could be an enemy!" Piper was yelling, leaping to her feet.

"I'll go check" Junko said , running out the room.

Stork and Radarr got up and walked over to the rest of them, they all had their weapons ready.

"Uh, you guys!" Came Junkos shout from the other room, "You have to see this!"

They all walked through to the room to find it completely destroyed, but the thing that shocked them all was that there was two girls among the wreck, laughing their heads off.

One of them got up, she had silver hair, shaved at one side. She was wearing lace up boots, to the top of her shins, denim shorts and a halterneck top. The girl was currently pulling on an arm that was sticking out from a mound of rubble, that also appeared to be giggling. Pretty soon, a girl appeared with black hair, that was tied back. She wore sneakers, combat trousers and a belly top. The two strangers stopped giggling abruptly when they turned and saw the crew.

"Oooops..." the silver haired one said.

They then proceeded to collapse in giggles again.

Aerrow strode over to them.

"What happened to you? How did this happen?" he asked sternly.

"Well, you see, Dolphin here-" Silver hair guestured to the girl with black hair, whilst chocking back little giggles. "-is a first time flyer, and is still learning the brakes... Not to mention she keeps getting spaced out when we fly... " she looked at them all, "Wait. Who are you?"

"I'm Aerrow, and this is my crew, Junko, Piper, Radarr, Finn and the pilot, Stork"

When the last one was introduced, Dolphin proceeded to turn a splendid shade of pink. Thankfully, no one noticed, except the other girl, who grinned and introduced themselves back.

"This here is Dolphin, and I'm Nightingale, but you can call me Night."

She turned and looked at the room.

"Sorry 'bout that..."

"Um... we'd pay you for repairs" Dolphin said shyly, staring at Stork, "The only thing is, we dont have any money..."

"Hey, Aerrow, maybe they could help out on the ship?" Piper said, smiling at them. They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Well... okay, but you're in charge of them Piper!" Aerrow said, walking out. Piper saluted and turned to the girls.

"Any good with maps?" she asked. Dolphin nodded but Night shook her head. She looked at Night. "Ok, what are you good at?"

Nightingale grinned.

"Guns!"

Piper smiled back and turned to Finn.

"She's all yours Finn!" She said walking away with Dolphin in tow.

"So... where are the guns?" Night said, walking up to Finn, who was still staring at her.

"...Wha..? OH! um... this way.." he pointed, and walked off as if in a daze. Nightingale followed, looking about in interest, with a coy smile on her face.

Editors note - I know theres a copy of this story somewhere else on the sight, but that was my other account, which i can'tremember the password to. :/ Critiques, reviews, comments are all welcome.


End file.
